Is it meant to be?
by AcaTitanium94
Summary: Two different worlds, Two different lives. With everything thrown at them, can they be together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction: _**

Although she was very known to the world, Beca Mitchell never showed her face, you might think she is a famous music producer or a strong and well-known businesswoman but on the contrary, she wasn't either. The brunette never showed her face because if she were to show it, she would end up in jail for a very long time. You see, Beca Mitchell's life is dangerous because she is a gangster who deals with guns being transported from and to the USA to the Arabic countries, alongside other Illegal trades. It wasn't her fault she was in this business, her father and her uncles, as well as her grandfather, was in this business, so she had to follow their business once her father Sam Mitchell had passed away due to a gunshot.

Beca 30 years old, is the oldest one of her siblings coming following up by Max and Sarah. Max is 25 and Sarah is 24. Max had an accident which led him to lose his eyesight and as for Sarah, she lives in LA away from all her families drama because she thinks its what she wants.

The brunette also had her cousin Andrews by her side. They were more than siblings, they would die for each other because that's just how strong they are. But when Beca finds out that Andrews betrayed her and worked with the enemies also broke her sister's heart, she decided to exile him from the village where they lived in, away from the city so that they can do their business and also away from the cops.

You see for the Mitchell family, the most important thing you could ever have is family. There are rules and traditions that are not meant to be broken. And if they were to be broken, necessary decisions will be made. it's either exile or death. And the Mitchell family have connections. With one phone call, they can get whatever they wanted.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital chair, breathing hard and fast as she could hear her own heartbeats. She looked around and sighed when she saw the doctor and Andrews.

"Same dream?" She asked as Beca nodded and stood up.

"Is he better?" The brunette asked the doctor in concern.

The doctor shook her head. "It's hard to tell, honestly his situation is very delicate, the bullet hurt his intestines badly. We had to remove a part of his spleen. And we lost the Left liver and that caused his body to go into shock and we don't know what else is hidden. We have to be patient." She said as she nodded and left the room.

Just then a guy, in his mid-twenties entered the room with a tray of food. Beca recognized the guy, he was one of the men who worked for The Owl, the guy who made her being in a hospital undetected possible. "What's this?" She asked Jason. "Food? Take it away I don't want it."

Jason sighed. "You have been two days without food boss, this isn't the right way. If you want to take care of him, you should be able to take care of yourself first."

Beca shook her head. "Where's Ali?"

"He's still out, do you need anything boss?" Jason asked as he set the tray on the table and looked at Beca.

"Then listen to me very well Jason and you understand each and every word I am saying." Beca said in an authoritative voice.

Jason sighed. "Boss, calm down and don't worry, we got everything under control and the Owl is calling us always just to keep him updated."

Beca nodded. "Thank him for me." She said as she looked at Andrews.

* * *

As soon as Jason left the room he was met with Ali. "She just asked about you."

Ali nodded, "Then I'll go and see her." But before he could continue, Jason grabbed his arm. "Is there anything wrong?"

The raven-haired nurse shook his head "Nothing but we need to talk. You have to keep in might that you guys are in danger."

"I am not sure I follow," Ali replied confused.

Jason sighed, "You know how hard it was to admit Andrews to this hospital, and Beca staying there with him makes it even riskier. The guys and I are doing our best but you have to keep me in the loop. The Owl needs to know what happened so that he can protect you guys."

Ali sighed and nodded as he started to tell the story to Jason.

_**Flashback**_

_Andrews was eating himself up as he drove to Beca's home. How could he be so stupid and betray her? How could he be the cause of Max's accident? And lastly, how could he be so stupid to break with his childhood love? He knew Beca would exile him from the place he was raised in, but he was determined to make it right before Beca would make her mind._

_Andrews parked his car and took out his gun as he pushed by the gates. "BECA!" He yelled. "Beca come down and give me my punishment!" as Max came in sight being escorted by Ali, the man who was there for the family in the good and bad times._

_"Talk to me not Beca." He said in a thick voice. "Are you happy with what you did to my eyes, dear cousin?" Max said as he removed his glasses but he couldn't see anything. "You like that?"_

_The tall brunette man lowered his eye vision as he couldn't look at Max knowing he was the reason lost his sight. "Max, your killing. I hate seeing you like this and I'd prefer to die!" He yelled._

_"You are now in our house, Andrews. And You won't die in our house. But in this village, I don't want to ever see your face." Max said firmly. _

_Andrews looked at the sky and sighed, knowing what was coming. As he took out his gun to shoot himself but in as he was taking out the gun from his back pocket, he shot the gun causing the bullet to enter his stomach which caused him to fall down on the ground._

_"BECA!" Max yelled for his sister, knowing she heard the gunshot. "Beca!"_

_Beca came out and stood there in shock. Can it be? She lost the person who was her back, her rock and her right arm. She looked at the men around her signaling for them to give her a gun. When one was thrown to her, she held it up in the air and shot a few shots in honor of her cousin. She then threw her jacket on him and looked at Ali, shook her head and went inside._

_Ali passed Max to his wife to take him to his room as he bent down to close Andrews' eyes, but what surprised him was when he found Andrews groaning in pain. "Beca! Come here right now!" He yelled and within seconds, Beca was outside looking at Andrews with wide eyes, she knew she couldn't leave her cousin to die, she didn't want him to die. She just wanted him to learn his lesson for betraying her._

_"Ali, tell the guys to prepare the car. We are taking him to the best hospital in LA. Do you hear me? And be careful I don't want anyone to know what we are doing! We have to save him." She said in a rushed voice. Ali nodded and went to get the car ready, but Beca's mother, Faye had other opinions._

_"Don't you dare move Ali!" She said in an authoritative voice._

_Beca balled her fists, "Mother I am begging you, there is no time!" She said angrily as she looked at Ali. "Go now!"_

_"Time for what? If one bullet wasn't enough to end his life, I will end it right now!" Faye answered her daughter._

_The brunette sighed. "Why mother? Why? Isn't it enough he died in my garden?!"_

_"Because this man is a traitor! And a traitor's punishment is death!"_

_Beca squared her shoulders and got close to her mother. "Or to exile him! And that is his right to me and my brother! And Mother we had an agreement to send him away not kill him."_

_Faye shook her head. "This kind heart of yours is causing you problems and tying your hands and not making you take right decisions."_

_The short brunette laughed sarcastically. "Talk as much as you want about me but Andrews is still breathing and I want to do everything in my power to save him!" She replied angrily._

_The mother sighed. "If you want me to be happy kill him now! A traitor deserves death."_

_Beca shook her head. "No mother, not this time. Andrews is my blood, my cousin and like my brother Max. Although he made a huge mistake, it is not the time to talk about it! I won't let him die between my arms."_

_"Then you take him out of here, put him in a hospital and he should never return. Do whatever you want Beca but in this house and in this village, Andrews is dead!" Faye replied calmly._

_Ali then came running back, looking at Beca, "The car is ready to go boss."_

_Beca looked at her mother with disappointment in her eyes as she bent down and looked at Ali. "Help me take him to the car." She said with a sigh._

_As soon as they climbed to the car, Beca took out her phone and called the one person who could make sure that the roads were empty for her to pass through and secure a bed for Andrews at the hospital. Because as soon as the cops would hear of her being in LA, she will be in jail._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

* * *

Beca sat in the hospital chair beside Andrews as she was flipping through the channels, she finally decided to watch the news which was talking about drug dealing and gang members dealing with guns. A few moments later, Ali walked in with a bag and a hat. He passed them to Beca. She took them gladly and took out to wear them when she heard the following on the news. "After the betrail of Andrews to Beca Mitchell, things might get more complicated. Until now There are no pictures of Beca Mitchell if anyone has a picture of a video, do not hesitate to contact us." The news anchor said and then Beca looked at Ali. "Throw them, I don't need them."

"Are you sure Boss?" Ali asked worriedly.

Beca sighed and nodded. "There's no need for them."

* * *

On the other side of town, where the BBC building was located, sat the famous Chloe Beale. The anchor who was famous for talking about the explicit and controversial problems the country faces. She was on a two-minute break when she saw the news of Beca Mitchell. She scoffed. "Do you guys really need to convince me that Beca Mitchell doesn't have any photos?" She said into the microphone that was in her ear.

Her coworker Stacie shrugged from the control room. "No one cooperated with us to give us a photo, I'll tell you everything later. You have ten seconds."

She smiled and turned politely to the camera. "What are the laws regarding Beca Mitchell. And what does the community think of Beca Mitchell? And the most important thing is where is Beca Mitchel?" She looked directly through the camera. "Till next episode."

* * *

**Back with a new story! don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Beca woke up and went to the restaurant to have a cup of coffee, and once seated, Dr. Maxwell came and sat with her. "Beca, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored from the room," She said with a scuff. "I tried the prison once and let me tell you, prison is way easier than being cooped up in that room."

Dr. Maxwell sighed. "Believe me when I say I understand but you have to help us here Beca, You being here is a danger on you and Andrews."

Beca sighed. "You have to know that for all the people back at the village, Andrews is dead. No one knows he is alive. He doesn't have anyone but me! And I won't leave him."

The doctor smiled. "Every time you talk you remind me of your father."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Look, doctor, all I ask if you can tell me that his condition will improve soon."

"I am doing the best I can Beca, but Andrews's chance of survival is low, I really don't know if he'll make it or not. But if he didn't make it... Was it worth you risking your life?" Dr. Maxwell asked in a soft voice. She knew that it is very dangerous that Beca is here, and she knows very well that Beca is stubborn.

But before Beca could reply, Jason came running up to them. "Boss!" He said in a low voice. "You have to come with me now!"

"Did something happen to Andrews?" Beca asked worriedly.

Jason shook his head. "You need to come now!" he said as he started running, followed by Beca.

* * *

Chloe was in her dressing room checking her twitter feed when Stacie walked in. "Very nice reviews right?" She asked as she stood beside the redhead.

The redhead nodded, "Of course, and there is more to come. I have a ton of ideas to do. But they need a bit of time and luck."

Stacie chuckled. "You have a lot of time, but on the luck side, your lucky cause you have Jonothan."

Chloe looked up at Stacie with a glare, and let out an annoyed breath. Jonothan was a very well known married businessman, they have been together for almost two years but she never loved the guy, even though he got her an apartment and a very expensive car but that's not what Chloe needed. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the next episode."

The tall brunette shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I am preparing more than one idea."

Beale looked at the mirror and spoke with confidence. "There's no need. I have an idea for the next episode, it's a very important topic. and it'll cause drama."

"Okay, relax now and we'll meet for dinner and talk about it."

* * *

Back at the hospital, what happened was, one of the well-known politicians was admitted to the hospital for a stroke. The hospital was swarming with bodyguards and security. As soon as Beca heard, she ordered a change of room for her and Andrews. As soon as they settled in, Beca asked the dr. to step aside because she wanted to talk to her.

When they were out of the room, Beca looked at the doctor. "Are we safe in here?"

Dr. Maxwell nodded, "In principle yes because the old guy upstairs is on a different floor, and the security shouldn't be bothering you here. But you need to stay inside until the press leaves. After all, he is in here for a stroke and they want to cover the news."

* * *

By the time it was 8 P.M, Chloe and Stacie got together in a restaurant and ordered food. While waiting, Chloe gave her coworker a file which included her next story.

As Stacie skimmed through the file, her eyes went wide and looked at Chloe. "Your not serious are you?"

Chloe shrugged. "If I didn't cover it, someone else will."

The tall brunette sighed. "Look, Chloe, I am your friend and all but even I can't let you go through this."

"What are you afraid of?" Chloe asked Stacie.

Stacie scuffed. "What do you mean what am I afraid of? Other than the point that I am worried about you? I am afraid of what might happen to me. Or did you forget that I am directing the show? And I will be the first to be in trouble because I am responsible for every word you say"

Chloe shrugged. "If that's what you are worried about then don't worry. I got our backs covered."

At this, Stacie huffed. "Till when do you have our backs covered? Do you know such a story what would do to the public? Wait a minute, does Jonothan know about all this?"

The redhead let out an annoyed breath. "What's wrong with you and Jonathan today?"

"You need to ask him, what if he has another opinion about all of this?" Stacie fired back.

"Don't worry, I know how to convince him. He loves me, and he wants to marry me and I don't think if he saw that my happiness is with this project that he'd reject." The redhead replied firmly.

Stacie sighed and shook her head. "Chloe look, you are one of the famous people in our field, why are you insisting on opening such a subject?"

Chloe shook her head. "Simply because I didn't reach the level of satisfaction that I need with my work. Now, can we eat?" She said with a slight smile.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Beca sat with her lawyer Aubrey. Aubrey Posen always made sure to keep Beca away from trouble and although she wasn't happy about Beca staying at the hospital, she always made sure to keep her safe.

"Chloe Beale," Aubrey started, "She's famous because of all the controversial topics she brings up on her show." She continued per Beca's request.

Beca sighed. "I know all of that, I need something else, Bree. Do you think they'll keep on asking about me and bringing me up?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I'd say give it a few days, the country is full with problems, it's just that what happened is the new drama."

Just then Ali came in and spoke. "Boss, I just talked to the Owl, and he doesn't feel safe that you're here especially since the politician is right underneath us."

"Beca, if I may interfere?" The lawyer asked and when she saw Beca nod, she continued. "This is a very big problem, the man in this hospital is someone who works in the politics."

Beca crossed her arms across her chest and looked at both men. "What are you two hitting at?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boss, you being here is dangerous and it won't help Andrews get better either," Aubrey spoke seriously.

The short brunette scuffed. "And? Let's say I get away, what should I do with Andrews?"

"He stays here, at least you being away is less dangerous and if you want I can stay here," Ali replied back.

Beca sighed and started pacing around the room, then she looked at the duo. "Ali, you know why can't I leave Andrews here. I had every right to exile him but the moment he was shot in my home, it was my fault!"

"How about I tell you of a solution?" Aubrey interjected. "We all know you being here isn't safe and it's not helping Andrews by any chance. Then why don't we find a place which is less dangerous but yet close to the hospital?"

Ali snorted, "Is that a riddle?" he then looked at Beca who was staring out the window.

"Come here," Beca said calmly, when they approached her she pointed to the opposite building. "Do you see this building Aubrey? Find me an apartment that looks over this room. It is near and just a road cross."

* * *

The next morning came and Chloe woke up to her phone ringing. She sighed as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw it was Jonothan. "Hello." She said with a raspy voice.

_"Hey, baby,"_

"You couldn't have missed me, we were together just a few hours ago." She said as she adjusted herself against the headboard. "Are you at the office?"

Jonothan laughed. _"I always miss you and yes I am at the office. Are you going today to the channel?"_

"Yeah, I have to meet Stacie, will we meet at lunch?"

_"You bet we will, I'll come over at 2."_

"Okay, bye." She said as she hung up directly not waiting for his reply, she then laid in bed for about twenty minutes before leaving her bed and entering the bathroom.

Beca on the other hand, she woke up to find Aubrey in front of her, she sighed and looked at Andrews holding his hand. Beca then felt a pang in her chest, she never thought Andrews would end up fighting for his life. She was sad that he betrayed her but she would've forgiven him no matter what the people said. Andres had a soft spot in her heart, and no one will ever know.

"The apartment is ready, I leased it under someone else's name, the keys are with me if you are ready to go," Aubrey said with a smile when she saw Beca nod. The short brunette stood up and put on her glasses and walked behind Aubrey allowing to be followed. Walking down the street, Beca followed Ali and Aubrey to the entrance of the building, noticing that the apartment was on the ninth floor.

As the elevator doors opened, Beca and the others walked out and waited for Aubrey to open the door on the right. Beca looked around and noticed how in front of the apartment there is another door with the numbers 912 on it.

Sighing, she followed the lawyer into her new apartment. It was nice, warm and cozy. The apartment was a bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. Beca liked it. But she noticed something when she walked further into the living room. She looked at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow. The lawyer laughed. "I got you this telescope because it looks directly on Andrews's room and you can always check on him." She said, replying to Beca's unasked question.

Beca smirked and shook her head. "Thank you, now Ali I need you to go back home and get me some of my mom's food, and Aubrey you can leave for today thank you."

Ali and Aubrey laughed as they nodded and left. The short brunette decided to take a shower and try to relax for a bit. So after an hour of relaxing and showering, her stomach rumbled signaling that she was hungry. She sighed and opened the fridge to find nothing. She cursed under her breath. _Aubrey thinks of everything ahead but forgot to get me food? _She thought as she went to her bedroom, got changed and left the house carefully going to the supermarket that was beside the building.

* * *

It took the short brunette about two hours to buy everything she needed, she bought coffee and tea, wine alongside with frozen food as well as fruits and vegetables. She also bought a hat, to cover her hair. She walked through the building, noticing that it was in the basement, he pressed the button and waited. When the elevator rang and the doors opened, Beca looked up to find one of the most amazing women she could ever lay her eyes on. She recognized her. How could she not?

Their eyes connected, each of them taking the beauty of each other. Beca admired her hair and her eyes, the way the red lipstick was on her lips. And as for the stranger, she looked at Beca with awe in her eyes. Already thinking of ways to talk to her.

When the elevator signaled that the doors will be closed, Beca stepped in and cleared her throat. Noticing that the women also pressed the ninth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_When the elevator signaled that the doors will be closed, Beca stepped in and cleared her throat. Noticing that the women also pressed the ninth floor._

"Which floor?" The woman asked softly.

Beca cleared her throat once again. "The same floor." She replied not daring to look at the woman beside her. They both looked stole a glance of each other before looking at the elevator screen. Beca sighed internally when she saw the number on the screen change from 8 to 9. She lowered her head as the doors opened and allowed Chloe to walk past the doors first. The brunette's eyes went wide when she saw that the beautiful woman lived right opposite to her.

Chloe, on the other hand, took out her keys slowly in hopes of catching another glimpse of the woman she saw. She doesn't know why she cares, but the redhead had a very strong feeling of wanting to get to to know her. After taking out her keys, she turned to look at the brunette. Taking in how her arms were toned, how her arm flexed. She was fit and Chloe just couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

As soon as both women opened their house doors, Beca closed it quickly, removing her heat and glasses as she placed her eye on the peak hole trying to catch a glimpse of the redhead. Beca then came to a realization.

1- Chloe Beale was her neighbor.

2- Chloe Beale is a famous person.

3- Chloe Beale is a beautiful woman.

_No Beca! No! Don't go there, I am Beca Mitchell. She can't know who I am. It'll only cause trouble. _Beca thought to herself as she started pacing the apartment.

Back in the other apartment, Chloe also was looking through the peak hole trying to get a look at the brunette, but when she couldn't, she turned around and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, trying to relax before Jonothan came.

It was about 12:00 when Jonothan came knocking on her door, she prepared her fake smile and opened the door, greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the lips. "The take out is here, I'll go grab them, and the table is already set." She said as she walked back through the Kitchen and Jonothan's phone rang. He walked to the large window and answered his call.

"Hey Jane," He answered his wife. "No, I won't make it to lunch. I have to finish a couple of stuff before I travel." He said then waited for a response. "Yeah, I'll see you at night. Bye." He hanged up and threw his phone on the couch as he placed his hand in his pocket, taking out a ring. He smiled to himself as he placed the ring in Chloe's plate.

A few moments later, Chloe came walking in, placing the food on the table before taking her seat. She was about to grab a slice of pizza when she noticed the ring. She froze, thinking it was an engagement ring, she was happy with the thought. But when she picked it up and examined the ring, she came to the conclusion that it was just a normal ring. She sighed as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Did you like it?" Jonothan asked with a smile, completely oblivious to the fakeness in Chloe's smile.

She nodded, what else she could do? "Yes I do, but I would prefer if it was an engagement ring."

Jonathan's smile fell. "Chloe, come on why do you insist on ruining what we have by marriage? I'm here with you, whenever you need me. And since am traveling today, go out have fun."

"You think I don't want to Jonothan?" She asked annoyed. "I want to do these stuff with you and only you. I want to show you off to the world. Not hide you!" Jonothan said nothing as he sighed and looked ahead. He has been trying to avoid this topic for a very long time because he never wanted to commit to Chloe, she was only his side woman, an escape from his hell house.

* * *

Back in Beca's apartment, she and Ali were drinking tea when Ali heard Beca sigh. "Boss, you have to take it easy."

"Take it easy?" Beca repeated. "Look at what happened to us."

Ali nodded, "Trust me, boss. It will get easy."

"When? Because I have been struggling for a while now. On one side was Andrews and on the other side was his father who is in jail and still doesn't know that his son is dead. I can't imagine how he would react if he knew. And I have my brother and sister and the village alongside the people who need my help." The short brunette sighed sadly. "I can't take it anymore." She said as she looked through the window pointing to Andrews's room.

She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at what she's seeing but she couldn't, so she headed over to the telescope and saw something that made her heart drop. The thing with Beca is that she doesn't trust anyone outside her circle so when she saw a man standing beside her cousin's body trying to move him, she put her hat and glasses on, tucked her gun in her back and went out running to the hospital, Ali being right behind her.

They ran through the hospital halls as fast as they could. Not even bothered to take the elevator. As soon as they reached Andrews's room, Beca made sure no one was around and took her gun out. She slowly opened the door and got behind the man who was standing beside her cousin pointing the gun at his head. "One move and you'll be laying next to him." Beca threatened as she pushed the man to the nearest chair. "Who are you?" She asked

"I-I'm dr. Cole, a-a-and you don't need to worry. Dr. Maxwell had to leave so I am here on behalf of her. I don't understand why you are so paranoid, I am the only one here who knows what is happening, and I will make sure everything goes well as Dr. Maxwell would do."

"But dr. Maxwell never moved my cousin's body." Beca pointed out.

Dr. Cole shook his head. "That's impossible, we have to move the body so that the skin won't rot. We have to apply creams and massages as well."

Just then Jonothan came into the room with concern in his eyes. "Guys, what's going on?" He said looking around, then he heard Beca sigh and shake her head. "Ali, you stay here tonight and inform me with everything that happens," She then walked to Jonothan and said. "You need to tell me when these kinds of stuff happen, I could've killed the guy." She said and then looked at Dr. Cole. "Apologizes." And with that, she left the room and going back to her apartment.

* * *

"Baby, I am going out," Jonothan stated entering the kitchen. "Do you need anything?"

Chloe turned around and looked at him. "You're leaving? I thought we would drink coffee together." She said with a pout.

Jonothan smiled. "If that's coffee your making then I'll have a cup too."

The redhead smirked. "Did the Mrs. Call?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

The man shook his head. "Not at all, but I thought to myself that since I'm here, I'll go pass by the hospital and check up on our favorite politician."

"Oh, he is still alive?" Beale asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

Jonothan laughed. "You tell me, you are in the media more than I am. You should know."

"Oh trust me, I do know," Chloe replied but when Jonothan gave her a confused look she continued. "In this coming episode, you'll know what I am talking about." She said as she walked to the living room.

Jonothan got a weird feeling. He didn't like the tone Chloe spoke in and that made him more confused. "Can I know what you mean?" He asked as he followed her to the living room. "What are you planning Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'll just talk about the health care situation that he is at, and of course I want to wish him that he'll get better soon." She said sarcastically.

The man shook his head. "Leave the man alone Chloe."

"Leave him alone? I want to talk about why he got that stroke. I want to talk about how he allowed expired food to enter this country!" Chloe snapped at him. "He bought it cheap and he is selling it for millions without thinking what would happen to the people who are eating from that food!"

Jonothan began to get angry, not because Chloe is going to cause a huge drama and affect his business but because he also has a hand in that expired food. But of course, he would never tell Chloe that. So instead of fighting with her, he tried to convince her not to talk about it. "Yes, you do have a point, Chloe. But it's not the right time."

"What do you mean it's not the right time?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"It means that exposing and talking about it isn't the right way to fix it. You'll open doors to hell that I can't even close for you Chloe." Jonothan replied annoyed.

Chloe looked at him weirdly. "But I didn't ask you to do that."

"What do you mean?" The man started to get angry, knowing that Chloe won't back down.

"I mean I reviewed everything, and I am ready from all sides." She said confidently.

"But I don't accept Chloe," He argued back.

"Jonothan, with all due respect, this is my work, you don't get a say in it."

He nodded calmly, placing the mug on the table before flipping it on the ground and raising his hand to hit Chloe. "You're telling me that I don't get a say in it?" He yelled as he hit her arm. "I made you Chloe! Everything I did for you! Listen to me Chloe, and listen very well, you can forget about this whole thing and talk about something else, and if you don't, you won't like what will happen." He said as he tugged on her hair. "Do you understand?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Chloe and Jonothan, Beca walked out of the elevator only to find a man with a black suit standing by her door, alongside the screams and cries of Chloe And Jonothan.

The short brunette's first instinct was to stop it, but the man just showed her the gun he had on his waist. She sighed and turned, of course, she had a gun on her waist, she reached for it but then decided against it because she didn't want to get involved. It's too dangerous. Chloe is famous and Beca would be in danger. She took out her house key from her pocket, opened the door and closed it quickly, taking a look through the peak hole, only to find that the door was opened seconds later and a man left the house followed by the bodyguard.

She then took off her hat and stood there beside the door, trying to decide if she should help the woman or not. _I don't even know her. _She thought to herself. _I can't get involved in her life._ She sighed and made her way to the bedroom, taking out her gun and the cleaning kit and went back to the living room, turning on the TV.

* * *

By the time it was night, Chloe's phone rang. She spent the whole day crying and in bed. She blamed herself for loving a guy like Jonothan, although he helped her with so many things, she hated how he acted as if he had control over her and owned her.

Sighing, she answered her phone. "Hey Stacie," She said softly. "No there's nothing wrong. I was sleeping, listen I called to tell you to tell the team not to put the advertisement for this weeks episode." Chloe listened for a bit then continued. "Put one of the episodes that were never aired. I'll tell you everything later."

After a few minutes, she hung up with Stacie with a promise to call the office and tell them to cancel the advertisement. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Slightly panicking, she looked through the hole only to find one of Jonothan's men. Slowly she opened the door, coming to her view was Turner. "Good evening," He said nodding, "Can we talk Chloe?" He asked politely.

* * *

While cleaning her gun, an advertisement caught her eye. "In this week's episode," Came Chloe's voice "We will be discussing all the products that are being imported which are expired. Who let them in? Why are they being sold? And what are the laws regarding this situation? Find out on Friday night." The advertisement ended but there was a photo of Chloe, Beca stared at it while it lasted. Taking in the beauty of Chloe Beale.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know how to begin. I heard from the bodyguard what happened today and of course, I don't have any right to interfere between you and Mr. Jonothan but... but I worry about you." He stated nervously.

Chloe sighed. "Look, Turner if Jonothan sent you to apologize on his behalf please don't continue."

Turner shook his head. "Believe me, Chloe, Mr. Jonothan doesn't know I'm here. In fact, I took his absence as an advantage to come and talk to you. Chloe, there is some stuff that is hard to understand, and in your line of work, opening these doors will only cause you trouble. Keep in mind that I am Mr. Jonothan's right-hand man and I know what I am saying."

"Does Jonothan have a hand with the topic I wanted to talk about?" Chloe asked carefully.

Turner cleared his throat."You know how Mr. Jonothan has connections, and he is very powerful. And well -" He was cut off when his phone rang. Frowning, he answered. "Hello? What? What happened?" He said worriedly as he stood up from his place. "Where are you now?" he asked as he looked at Chloe with concern in his eyes. "Okay, go now we will talk later." Turner hung up and noticed that Chloe got worried also.

"What happened?" She asked with nervousness in her voice.

"The ad for your new episode came out Chloe! Mr. Jonothan saw it just before he boarded. He is on his way now!" He said hurriedly.

Chloe looked at him in confusion. "What ad? What episode?" Then the realization hit her. Stacie never called the station. Jonothan will kill her. "Who told you?"

"One of the guys who were with him. Mr. J canceled his flight and he is on his way here." Turner replied. "I have to go before he sees me here." He said running throughout the door.

Chloe's breathing labored. She is scared. Taking her phone, she called Stacie, hoping to God that she would answer. After a couple of rings, the tall brunette answered. "Stacie!" The redhead yelled. "Did you tell the station to cancel the ad?" She asked as she walked to the balcony looking for any sign of Jonothan. "What? You forget to tell them? What did we agree on a few hours ago? I'll call you later." She hung up quickly as she noticed a black car going to the garage. She ran back inside and made her way to the elevator. Noticing it was in the basement, she knew there was no way to run.

She then looked at the house opposite hers. _It's the only way. _ She thought as she knocked and rang the bell all at the same time.

* * *

Beca was preparing tea when the door knocked. She looked with eyes wide as took out her gun and made her way to the door and looking through the hole. _What is she doing here? _She thought to herself as she noticed that it was her neighbor. She waited a few seconds hoping that she would go away. She put the gun away and opened the door, only for Chloe Beale to run inside and close the door. The redhead peaked through the hall but then realized that someone was behind her. Turning around, she locked eyes with Beca. Both in confusion, taking in each other's beauty.

_Woah. _They both thought.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think of this Chapter! Updates will be between 2-3 times per week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! A new update is here! Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

_Beca was preparing tea when the door knocked. She looked with eyes wide as took out her gun and made her way to the door and looking through the hole. What is she doing here? She thought to herself as she noticed that it was her neighbor. She waited a few seconds hoping that she would go away. She put the gun away and opened the door, only for Chloe Beale to run inside and close the door. The redhead peaked through the hole but then realized that someone was behind her. Turning around, she locked eyes with Beca. Both in confusion, taking in each other's beauty._

_Woah. They both thought._

They were brought out when they heard Jonothan hitting Chloe's door and repeatedly ringing the bell. "Open the door! I know you are inside!" He roared. The redhead began to shake as she was looking through the peak hole. Beca stood behind her not knowing what to do. She sighed as she gently rested her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Excuse me." She softly said as she moved Chloe to the side and took a look herself. "He's inside."

"Shush!" Chloe replied in a whisper. "Lower your voice please." She said with fear laced in her voice and tears were falling from her eyes.

Beca looked at her as her heart slightly broke at the sight of the redhead. "Let me go out there." She said as she reached for the doorknob only to be stopped when Chloe laid her hand above Beca's. "What are you doing!" She whisper-yelled. "Stop!"

"Just give me a minute, I'll sort it out." The short brunette said firmly.

Chloe shook her head. "Please, please stay here. He'll easily kill me and you." She said seriously as tears continued to flow. "Please understand, he is very powerful." She continued, staring into Beca's eyes. "Please."

Beca sighed as she removed her hand from the doorknob, she then noticed that Chloe was breathing very hard. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly but got no reply because, within seconds, Chloe had fallen on the ground, almost losing conscious. The short brunette picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch. "I'll get you water. Calm down." She said somewhat in a panic as she ran to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and handed to the redhead. "Here you go, drink slowly."

The redhead took the glass with shaky hands and she took a few sips. Beca took a seat beside her as he looked at her. "Pardon me for my question, but who is that guy?"

"He... can we not talk about it? That's a long story and I can't talk about it now. I don't mean any disrespect." She said, inhaling a deep breath.

Beca nodded. "As you wish, but are you okay? Do you feel better?"

Chloe didn't reply, as she took another sip of water. "I have to go." She said standing up. Beca grabbed her arm gently. "Stay." She said softly. "He might still be waiting for you downstairs or he might come up again. Just wait a few more minutes until you are sure that he left. I mean if you want." The short brunette felt weird, she didn't want Chloe to leave and she was scared for her.

The redhead smiled gently. "It's okay, I am sure he left." She said as she turned her back and walked to the door.

"I-I'm here," Beca stammered. "You can come back anytime you want. Whenever you want." She said softly as Chloe walked through the door.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to her phone ringing. Jumping in panic and grabbing her phone, Beca answered. "Hey Jonothan, is something wrong? Did something happen to Andrews?" She said worriedly.

"No Boss, don't worry but Dr. Maxwell wants to talk to you. she says it's urgent."

Beca sighed as she felt her heart rate slow down. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up and got ready wearing her signature hat. Locking her apartment door, she sighed as she pressed the elevator, then looking to Chloe's door. She had this strong urge to go and knock and make sure the redhead was okay. But she backed out, knowing it's for the best if she stayed away...

Walking through the hospital's halls she made her way to find Dr. Maxwell and Jonothan removing tubes. Looking at them in confusion she cleared her throat causing both to look at her. "Good morning Boss, we have great news. We removed the tubes and he is able to breathe on his own now." Dr. Maxwell said as she saw Beca sigh in relief.

But before Beca could ask, she heard Andrews moan in pain. Eyes still closed and his oxygen mask is still on his face. She ran to his side. "Andrews. I'm here beside you. Don't worry. Just stay strong." She said then looked at the Dr. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Dr. Maxwell smiled. "He's going to be okay, he is reflecting well with the medicine. We gave him something to relax him because his intestines are ripped apart and he had a huge operation and any wrong move could hurt him. There is still hope Boss."

Beca smiled as she looked at Andrews. "Thank God," she said as she watched the Dr. for a few minutes then leave. Taking a seat beside him, she sat and closed her eyes. She felt good that her cousin was doing better, but she also couldn't but her mind wander to a certain redhead. Why was she making her heart beat so fast whenever she's near? Beca couldn't like anyone. Every time she loved someone, they left.

She sat about an hour beside him, then deciding that she should head home and rest, Beca put on her hat and glasses, making her way back to the apartment. A few minutes later, she was standing in front of her apartment. Taking the keys out of her pocket, she heard the door of her neighbor getting opened. Turning around, she smiled when she saw the redhead.

"Hey, good morning." The redhead smiled politely.

Beca nodded. "Good morning."

"I'm sorry about last night," Chloe said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I left without thanking you."

The short brunette shook her head. "Don't worry about it, what are neighbors for right?"

Chloe chuckled softly. "True but not in that situation. The important thing is that I didn't bother you."

"Not to worry at all," Beca said getting closer to the redhead.

The redhead looked at Beca as she took her glasses off. "Did you move in here recently? I never saw you here before."

Beca cleared her throat. "True, I moved here just a couple of days ago."

"That's great," Chloe said as she averted her eyes from Beca's. She really meant it. Chloe had this feeling of calmness and safety when she barged in into the brunette's place.

The short brunette gave the redhead a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean it's great your here because the old lady who was here before you was not friendly at all." She came up with the lie. Beca chuckled as she looked at Chloe, they stared a few moments into each other's eyes but then broke the connection when Beca turned around, wanting to go back to her apartment. "D-Do you want to drink coffee?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Uh..." Beca stuttered. "At your place?" She continued confused.

Chloe chuckled. "You have every right to be scared."

"Scared?" Beca asked. _I've been through worse._ She thought.

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, scared from what happened yesterday."

The short brunette smirked. "Look, it's my pleasure to drink coffee with you, but seriously. You are making what happened yesterday seem tragic. We are neighbors, and what happened is a small problem that passed."

"And?" Chloe waited for her to continue. Beca shook her head smiling as she shrugged. "I think you have someone to get to." Chloe continued.

"I-I don't!" The brunette replied quickly. "I don't have anyone. At all."

The redhead looked at Beca's door then at Beca. "Then it means that you are stingy and don't want to invite me for a coffee at your place."

"Stingy?" The brunette laughed. "I promise you not at all. But... uh.." She searched for an excuse but couldn't find any. "Come in." She said with a smirk as she opened the door.

Chloe smiled and entered the apartment, followed by Beca. "Coffee?" Beca asked holding two mugs. "That was the deal." The short brunette smiled and went to the kitchen then heard Chloe's voice. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I live here alone." Beca raised her voice slightly so that the redhead can hear her as she added water to the coffee machine. "ِAnd are you here for a visit or do you live here?" She heard Chloe ask. Beca sighed, that's what she was afraid of. The questions. "Uh... I'm here for a visit actually." She lied smoothly. "I'm waiting for a company to reply to a job offer." She said as she took off her hat and ran her hand through her hair, making her way back to the living room.

"What did you study?" Chloe asked again, intrigued by the woman in front of her. But when she saw Beca hesitate she added quickly. "I'm sorry if I am asking a lot of questions. It's just I was wondering if I could help."

Beca shook her head. "Don't worry. T-There's a Europian company... There is a branch here. S-So I made an interview wi-with them... and I'm waiting for a reply." She replied hesitantly as she came up with the lie, hoping that the redhead would buy it.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Chloe replied with a small smile. Beca smiled as they both stood in awkward silence. A few seconds later, Chloe spoke again. "Coffee?"

"What coffee?" Beca asked taken aback. Then she snapped out of it. "Oh yeah!" She said running to the kitchen, she then noticed that she didn't press start. Chloe came walking a few seconds later, laughing. "What happened?" She asked when she saw Beca hit her forehead.

Beca chuckled. "I forgot to press start."

"What do you know about me?" Chloe asked suddenly.

The short brunette shrugged. "What all of the people know." Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but there are some people who hate me, and some who respect me."

"Nah, I don't hate you. And I also don't think people can't hate you. Maybe because you are a little bit of a trouble maker, people might despise you." Beca said with a chuckle. "At the end, keep in mind that people run after what's best for them." She said as she poured the coffee in the two mugs and nodded to Chloe towards the living room.

After chatting a bit about Chloe's work, Beca asked how does the making of a new episode work. "So, preparing for an episode takes a lot of time and stress. We can't open a file without making sure of it and having sufficient evidence. That's why most of the time we change the theme of the episode. And if you have time, watch the episode, I would like to hear your opinion."

Beca nodded. "Most definitely. But I need to ask you for a favor." She then sighed. "I want you to be careful not to have more problems than you already have."

Chloe looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it, we were talking about the people who are too dangerous for you to talk about," Beca replied honestly.

The redhead nodded. "Oh okay, but what's important for me is the people."

Beca also nodded. "Do you want my honest opinion?" She asked and when she saw the redhead nod, she continued. "Always remember to keep your what is best for your interest first. If you really care about people's concern, you have to be careful. So that they won't lose you or your show."

Chloe smirked. "Looks like you do watch my episodes."

Beca laughed. "You reached a very good place, and from what I understood is that there are some people who get very annoyed when they see your show. You talked about a lot of stuff in your show, and you got famous just by opening very sensitive subjects, but these concerns that you are talking about, are they solving peoples problems? What is the reality here? Nothing. Maybe I am overstepping and I apologize for that but that's my opinion and I am sorry."

"I- uh... I should go." Chloe said suddenly as she stood up.

Beca also stood up and sighed. "Looks like you got a bit sad from my talk."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Not at all, I just have an appointment at the station. And when I saw you I was already going out. Thank you for the coffee." She said as she walked to the door. "I'll see you soon."

Beca smiled. "See you soon." She said as she closed the door behind her and sighed. A few seconds later, the door knocked again, she opened it to find the redhead.

"I never asked you about your name," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca froze, desperately trying to come up with a name. "My name is... Sarah."


End file.
